Crookshanks El Matchmaker
by AnahiPG
Summary: ¿Cual es la pareja favorita de Crookshanks? ¿Y que hará para que su humana se quede con el macho (hombre) que merece?
1. Chapter 1

Bien antes que nada aclaremos el punto, este fic no es mío es de Midwestern Sorceress, su idioma orinal es el inglés, me encanto la historia, me encantan los gatos y bueno… hice un intento de pasarlo en Español.

Segundo punto a aclarar "Harry Potter es de JKR, este Fic es sin fines de lucro"

Crookshanks the Matchmaker

" _Los seres humanos son tan estúpidos"_

Me duele admitirlo, por supuesto, Pues mi humana es una también, pero incluso ella en cae a la susceptibilidad de la debilidad humana.

Desde hace muchos años, he sido su compañero. La he visto hacer muchas cosas grandiosas, cosas con las que yo sólo podría soñar con hacer… si tuviera pulgares como ella claro y todavía recuerdo su joven rostro cuando entro a la Tienda de Animales del Callejón Diagon hace muchos años ya y que al verla me di cuenta de que era ella, precisamente ella, la humana digna de mi compañía y por suerte ella me eligió a cambio.

Siempre la he ayudado, a mi manera y dentro de mis posibilidades, aunque, naturalmente, sin la capacidad de hablar su lenguaje, NO ES MUCHO lo que puedo hacer. Pero mi tarea siempre ha sido tratar de ayudarla en todo por supuesto, Pero la tarea en la que siempre he fracasado como cualquier otro humano, es en ayudarla a encontrar la pareja adecuada.

Con los años, he visto a mi señora madura en una hermosa mujer, la más inteligente de su especie y una de las más poderosas. El sentido común debe conducirla a la conclusión correcta, entonces, ella se merece a un hombre equivalente a su habilidad y destreza, y en el tiempo que llevamos juntos, sólo he visto uno que otro macho humano con esas cualidades.

Y ciertamente el pelirrojo-llorón-idiota no es una opción viable… por mucho que ella insista en asociarlo románticamente. Aunque, por favor no confundan mi declaración hacia el chico pelirrojo (cuyo genial pelo se asemeja al mío) con decir que es un completo inútil, de lo contrario ha sido un compañero leal a mi señora, al igual que yo y ha estado a su lado durante más tiempo que yo. Pero todavía no es el macho digno de ella. Y por mucho que trato de decirle eso a mi señora, ella parece no entender mi mensaje.

Ella está enojada conmigo en este momento, verán… me he negado a reconocer su relación con el pelirrojo, lo arañe y él le hizo un gran espectáculo a mi humana, hasta hubo gritos (Y en ese momento sentí la necesidad de arañarlo de nuevo pero se alejó de mi antes de que pudiera hacerlo)

El otro desafortunado asunto de mi humana es que está llorando. Los Kneazles y sus parientes, como yo, no tenemos la necesidad de llorar, y yo sé que ella no estaría llorando si estuviera con el macho correcto.

Me siento debajo de un sillón de nuestro apartamento, mi cola enroscada alrededor de mis patas, me entristece mucho ver a mi humana así de deprimida. El macho pelirrojo debe de haberle dicho algunas palabras muy fuertes con el fin de hacer notar su molestia.

Sacudo mis orejas y decido que ella necesita mi consuelo, si ella no puede tener a un macho digno de ella, puede al menos tenerme a su lado para el resto de sus días.

Dejando escapar un pequeño _"mew"_ fácilmente me subo al brazo del sofá en el que mi humana esta recostada y miro hacia ella.

"Bájate Crookshanks" Ella gime. Desafortunadamente para ella, no tengo ninguna intención de hacer tal cosa. Ella me necesita.

Con cuidado camino y me paso suavemente hacia abajo del brazo del sofá, me subo en sus piernas y tejo mi camino hacia su pecho, subo sobre su estómago y me acuesto en el.

"Que te bajes Crookshanks" gruñe, pero ella no hace ningún intento de empujarme fuera.

Estiro mi pata hacia su cara _"deja de llorar"_ le digo en silencio, pero por supuesto no me entiende.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos momentos, mi humana suspira derrotada y me sonríe, para después acariciar mi cabeza de forma cariñosa y por una fracción de segundo me hace perder la concentración y un ronroneo sale de mi garganta _"¡Vamos Humana! no derrames lágrimas por ese macho, él no las vale"_

"Oh, Crookshansk" mi humana suspira, enjugándose las lágrimas de las mejillas, aunque todavía con los ojos llorosos me pregunta "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

" _Vas a darme un filete de salmón y frotarme detrás de las orejas"_ le digo pero Ella no hizo caso a lo del filete de salmón pero si de lo último y mi ronroneo se hizo más fuerte.

"Me gustaría que dejaras de acosar y atacar a Ron cada vez que él viene aquí" dice mientras sigue frotando mi cabeza con sus dedos, masajeando mi piel.

"Él odia eso, nunca te comportas de esa manera cuando Harry viene y por eso ahora Ron piensa..."

Mi humana deja escapar otro suspiro profundo y voltea la mirada hacia el techo, deja de frotar mi cabeza y yo la miro con tristeza. Eso se sentía tan bien.

" _Bueno, él está siendo un idiota ¿no?"_ Me levanto, la miro y sacudo mi cola con irritación, Nada que ver con ese otro macho pelinegro. Para ser honestos, yo no veo por qué mi ama no ha visto las señales.

El otro macho amigo de mi humana, el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes con las extrañas gafas redondas... él si es el macho digno de mi humana.

Muevo mi cola cuidadosamente considerando las opciones de mi humana, no entiendo por qué eligió al macho pelirrojo, cuando el pelinegro ha estado a su lado durante el mismo tiempo o tal vez más. Y cualquier persona puede darse cuenta del poder que tiene el macho pelinegro.

Puede que él no sea tan inteligente como mi humana, pero sin duda tiene las mismas habilidades que ella. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo en los últimos años para mostrarle a mi humana que el humano de pelo negro es el macho que ella necesita, el macho destinado para ella. Puedo olerlo. Bueno, tanto como uno puede oler ese tipo de cosas.

Fue entonces cuando una brillante idea me llamó la atención, y no podía creer que nunca hubiese pensado en ello antes.

"Ron ha estado comportándose muy raro, pero... No sé. Tal vez lo estás presionado mucho. Ya sabes cómo es cuando lo comparan con alguien… especialmente si ese alguien es Harry"

"No sé lo que haré si por esto nuestra relación llega a su fin… Nunca te lo perdonaré ¿sabes?" Oh, creo que lo harás, le respondo. Y no sólo porque soy la criatura más increíble del mundo.

Unas cuentas horas después mi humana termina profundamente dormida. Había llorado mucho antes de finalmente quedarse dormida, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Me sentí un poco mal porque iba a dejar a mi humana sola pero sólo sería por un rato.

Mi plan estaba en marcha. La gatera que estaba en la puerta de su apartamento generalmente era bloqueada con un hechizo durante las noches, pero como mi humana no estaba en su mejor momento había olvidado activar el hechizo esta noche.

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien. Salí del apartamento y camine por las escaleras para salir a la calle. Si las personas que pasaban por ahí consideraron extraña mi presencia no lo demostraron, para ellos yo solo era un gato callejero común en esta parte de la ciudad (de hecho era bastante común en todas partes) otra razón por la cual mi plan sería un éxito.

La única duda que tenía era ¿Cuánto tiempo me iba a tomar llegar a mi destino? Parecía que tendría que correr para llegar más rápido, la idea de eso me hizo sentir dolor en mis patitas, me preocupo puesto yo ya respiraba cansado.

Desde luego, ya no era el joven que solía ser pero lo estaba haciendo por mi humana, Así que me puse en marcha.

Había recorrido este camino sólo tres veces en mi vida, pero me era lo suficientemente familiar, así que no tuve ningún problema, pase corriendo por las calles oscuras, saltando sobre contenedores de basura y pasando calles con choches en movimiento.

Si mi señora supiera que era así de imprudente en mis salidas nocturnas seguramente mantendría la gatera cerrada todo el tiempo… aunque no es que una gatera cerrada pudiera detenerme.

La casa del macho pelinegro era extraña, pero era un lugar con el que estaba familiarizado, ya que mi humana y yo habíamos estado aquí anteriormente cuando aún era estudiante, pasamos las fiestas en esta casa, recuerdo con cariño nuestros días aquí.

Tomó tres toques de mi pata en la banqueta para que la casa apareciera, la puerta de patio se abrió para dejarme pasar como si fuera un viejo amigo, esto iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que creí.

El único problema iba a ser llamar la atención del macho pelinegro, sólo había una manera para esto, puse mis patas delanteras en la puerta y empecé a arañarla, maullando lo más fuerte posible. Seguí arañando y maullando por mucho tiempo, mi garganta estaba empezando a dolerme, honestamente ¿Cuánto más tendría que seguir haciendo esto? ¿El macho pelinegro no me escuchaba? Después de unos minutos la puerta finalmente se abrió

"¿Crookshanks?" Y de repente yo estaba siendo levantado del suelo, el macho pelinegro me metido a la casa.

"Vaya, Crookshanks, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Está todo bien con Hermione?"

" _No, no todo bien con mi humana, idiota"_ replique, pero todo lo que sale de mi boca es un _"mew"_ irritado _"Quiero que Tú y tus inexistentes bigotes vayan ahora mismo con ella y la hagan sentir mejor. Ella es un caos absoluto"_

"Este… eh, voy a ir a buscar algo decente que ponerme, Espera aquí, Crookshanks." Honestamente, a veces a este muchacho me entiende mejor que mi humana.

Él me deja en el frío y duro piso de madera, me enfado por eso. Si él piensa que voy a sentarme aquí y esperar a que regrese está muy equivocado. Lo sigo por las escaleras y cuando se da cuenta él sólo rueda los ojos y sigue adelante. Afortunadamente no protestó.

Si lo hubiera hecho el macho pelinegro me hubiera decepcionado mucho y tal vez se hubiera ganado un rasguño en la pierna. El pelinegro se pone una "piel" más presentable, después de ponerse el suéter a toda prisa me mira preocupado.

"¿Esta Hermione en el departamento?" pregunta

" _¡Mew! Por supuesto que está en el departamento, no es como si estuviera en peligro o algo por el estilo"_

"¿Qué pasó?" Muevo mi cola con furia al recordar lo ocurrido.

" _Él macho pelirrojo decidió que sería una buena idea gritarle a mi humana… otra vez, la hizo llorar y creo que ella dijo algo acerca de que esta vez era el final definitivo"_

"¿Tiene que ver con Ron?, correcto, Crookshanks, ellos se pelean todo el tiempo, es lo que hacen, seguramente ya estás acostumbrado a esto, es normal en ellos.

Mis orejas se levantan. ¿Estaría aquí si hubiera sido una de sus riñas habituales? Dejé escapar un gruñido irritado para acentuar el pensamiento.

Sus ojos me ven por un momento antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y me levanta del suelo de nuevo, me carga en sus brazos. Yo siseo de indignación, pero él me hace callar y mantiene un abrazo apretado en mí, incluso cuando mis garras comienzan a cavarse en su piel.

"Mira, No puedo salir y recorrer todo el camino andando así que vamos a aparecernos ¿de acuerdo?" me dijo el macho pelinegro. No tenía ni idea que era esta cosa Aparición, pero yo estaba muy consciente de que era algún tipo de viaje.

Por precaución hago que mis garras se hundan un poco más profundo en su cuerpo y él se queja del dolor, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo para que le quite las garras de encima, macho listo. Después de todo, no podía correr el riesgo de que me perdiera en el viaje ¿o sí? Estaría lejos de mi humana para siempre, sé que no lo permitiría. Sin previo aviso, el macho y yo nos aparecemos en el departamento de mi humana. Y es absolutamente, sin duda, la peor forma de viajar jamás creada.

Durante todo el viaje y a pesar de que duro solo un par de segundos, me sentí como si estuviera siendo exprimido en un tubo muy pequeño. Me sentí sofocado, agobiando y todo dentro de mí sentía como si fuera a explotar. Aunque era más rápido, no hice ningún esfuerzo por ocultar mi desagrado y mi ira contra esta dolorosa forma de viajar. Tan pronto como aparecimos en un callejón detrás del edificio de mi humana, le lance un gruñido y le di un arañazo antes de saltar de sus brazo para caer en el suelo. Nunca más, me jure a mí mismo, nunca más.

"Te lo advertí," me dice el macho pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros mientras se frota el brazo donde lo arañe. Bueno. Él mira hacia arriba del edificio de mi humana antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, lo sigo trotando cerca de sus pies, cuando llegamos a la puerta del departamento le doy una mirada significativa al macho pelinegro y entro a través de la gatera, de regreso a las comodidades de mi hogar.

Mi humana sigue en el sofá, aunque parece que no está durmiendo bien. Ella se mueve en sus sueños, tiene lágrimas frescas en su rostro.

Soltando un "mew" preocupado salto hacia arriba sobre el brazo del sofá. No me gusta ver a mi humana así. El macho de pelinegro toca la puerta unos segundos después de que yo entrara.

El sonido despierta mi humana de su no tan agradable sueño y mira con tristeza a la puerta cerrada y se limpia las lágrimas.

"¡No quiero hablar contigo ahora Ronald Weasley!" grita y mi muevo cola con la diversión.

"Soy Harry." Miro de cerca cómo la cara de mi humana se transforma y yo casi ronroneo con diversión. Realmente ¿Cómo no se da cuenta? Cualquiera puede ver cómo sus ojos se iluminan, si fuera un gato, estoy bastante seguro de que ella estaría ronroneando en este momento.

De repente, mi humana ya no está triste, se parece mucho más a su estado normal. Hace que mi corazón se sienta mejor de ver a mi humana mejorada.

"Dame un momento", dice, su voz se transformó por completo.

Midwestern Sorceress, su idioma orinal es el inglés, me encanto la historia, me encantan los gatos y bueno… hice un intento de pasarlo en Español.

Segundo punto a aclarar "Harry Potter es de JKR, este Fic es sin fines de lucro"

w w s/9376485/1/Crookshanks-the-Matchmaker

Aquí el link del fin en su idioma original: D Esta historia consta de dos Capítulos, pronto se sube el segundo, espero que lo disfruten.


	2. Crookshanks the Matchmaker Capitulo 2

_Crookshanks the Matchmaker Capitulo 2_

 _De repente, mi humana ya no está triste, se parece mucho más a su estado normal. Hace que mi corazón se sienta mejor de ver a mi humana mejorada._

 _"Dame un momento", dice, su voz se transformó por completo._

" _Y usted piensa que está enamorada del bufón pelirrojo" le digo,_ aunque como siempre, lo único que sale de mi boca es un _"¡Meow!"_ y mi humana me mira como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí.

"¿Crookshanks? ¿Por qué tienes lodo en tus patas?" Oh. Vaya, debí haber sabido que mi señora se iba a dar cuenta de algo as... teniendo en cuenta también que había caminado a través de la alfombra y (cuando miré hacia abajo) ahora también había manchas de barro en el sofá.

Por lo menos mi humana es buena. Así que todo lo que hace es suspiran, agita su varita, y no sólo deja limpias mis patas sino que también el suelo y el sofá. Me encanta habilidades especiales de mi humana… Si tan sólo los gatos pudieran tener varitas. Entonces el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

Mi humana sale corriendo hacia nuestra puerta, pero regresa para agarrar un abrigo marrón con negro. Me enfado. No entiendo por qué las hembras humanas están siempre tan dispuestas a tapar su piel con prendas. Me bajo del sofá y sigo a mi humana, celebrando con mi cola en alto, moviéndola alegremente de un lado a otro. Ella abre la puerta hasta la mitad y el macho pelinegro clava su mirada en ella, puedo decir que él está enojado. Él, como yo, odia ver a mi señora molesta.

"¿Mione? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Hm, nada, sólo estaba... estaba viendo la tele, uno de mis programas, solo que fue uno particularmente emocional, supongo. No me di cuenta de que me veía tan mal, yo…"

"Hermione, tú no ves la tele." _Resisto las ganas de ronronear. Mi humana es tan tonta a veces, cuando está cerca del macho pelinegro, inventa historias locas para tratar de evitar que este se enoje. Pero a menudo él ve a través de cualquier juego que mi humana ingenuamente quiere hacerle creer._

Él la entiende mejor que cualquier otra persona, lo sé, aparte de mí, por supuesto. Cuando mi humana no responde el macho pelinegro le pregunta.

"¿Qué hizo Ron esta vez, Hermione?"

"¿R-Ron? Ron no hizo nada." Respondió.

"Entonces ¿Por qué creíste que era Ron hace un momento? Puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿Lo sabes no?

"Yo... pasa" murmura mi humana mientras abre la puerta para que el macho pelinegro pueda pasar, este lo hace con cuidado, como si estuviera pisando territorio enemigo. Uno de mis oídos hace tic ya que considero qué esto es así, tal vez es porque siente que este lugar pertenece al macho pelirrojo y puedo ver por qué - su olor está en todas partes. Nosotros los machos siempre somos cautelosos al entrar en el territorio del otro - eso debe de ser. Bueno, yo no podría ayudar con eso, así que decido tratar de ayudar para que se sienta más cómodo. Ronroneo y paso entre las piernas del pelinegro. Tal vez si él tenga un poco de mi olor en él, así ya no estaría tan asustado.

"¿Cómo supiste que paso algo con Ron? ¿Cómo sabías que ... ¿por qué vienes a esta hora?" pregunta mi humana.

Mirando hacia arriba, puedo ver al macho pelinegro mirando a mi humana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Crookshanks vino a buscarme. El pequeño me despertó con rasguños y maullidos horribles en mi puerta principal."

"¿Crookshanks?" Mi humana me mira con una mezcla de alarma, sorpresa e ira. Sin dejarme intimidar por su reacción, me sacudo una oreja con desdén y resoplo _"¿Qué? ¡Meow!. Evidentemente necesitabas a alguien que te consolara, y todo el mundo sabe que el hombre de pelo negro es el mejor en eso._

"Nos aparecimos cerca de aquí, entramos a tu piso y él vino corriendo para entrar por la gatera que tienes en tu puerta, honestamente Hermione, realmente deberías de pensar en un hechizo para bloquear esa gatera, dejarla abierta podría ser peligroso", dice el macho pelinegro.

"Lo sé, pero ¿cómo ..." Mi humana todavía no parece creer la idea de que salí de la casa a estas horas de la noche… Otra Vez.

"¿Cómo demonios ha encontrado el camino a Grimmauld Place? Eso es casi un paseo tres millas." _"Bueno, lo encontré, obviamente" trato de decirle, pero por supuesto que no entiende. Los seres humanos son tan estrechos de mente a veces, es bastante ridículo._

"Hermione, ¿Vas a decirme lo que pasó?"

"Bueno, Harry, en verdad, realmente no fue nada"

"¿Es por eso por lo que has estado llorando? Realmente no creo que Crookshanks fuera a mi casa en medio de la noche, maullando de forma desesperada si no te hubiera pasado algo Hermione, solo dime… y no digas que no es nada, te conozco desde hace casi diez años, Hermione, no creas que no sé cuándo algo te molesta"

"Ron y yo discutimos… todo el tiempo, Harry, es solo…"

"Sí, pero tú no lloras sólo por eso… no todo el tiempo"

"Harry, por favor ..."

"Hermione, no hagas esto. Dime lo que está pasando".

 _Honestamente, es como ver uno de esos juegos tontos Muggles en la tele, donde la pelota va y viene entre dos personas. Mis bigotes crispan mientras los veo, y mi estómago se queja. Espero que mi humana y el macho pelinegro puedan tener esto resuelto con rapidez, ya que por lo que puedo ver hay algo de esa deliciosa mezcla de atún en mi plato. Un gato tiene que recompensar a sí mismo de vez en cuando, ya sabes._

"Bueno, es como he dicho, Ron y yo estábamos discutiendo. Eso es todo. Lo siento si Crookshanks llegó a molestarle, Harry, no debió hacerlo, la próxima vez…"

En este punto sentí que debía intervenir -Esto no estaba saliendo bien para nada y no había posibilidad de que dejara que mi humana arruinara la perfecta oportunidad que había creado para ella. Por Merlín, ¿Qué se necesita para tener un poco de progreso por aquí? Así que, naturalmente, ya que mi humana estaba de pie, alcance mis patas, maúlle con irritación y puse mis garras en su camisa. _"No le mientas a él, humana."_ Le ordeno mientras ella grita y golpea con fuerza mi pata. _"O le dices la verdad o su blusa no será lo único en lo que yo entierre mis garras"_

"Hermione…"

"Yo ..." Mi humana pasa su mirada del macho pelinegro a hacia mí y viceversa y suspira derrotada. Ese logro me hace ronronear de satisfacción.

"Ron sólo fue un poco más desagradable de lo normal, salió de aquí muy enojado. Crookshanks lo araño y él... él lo tomó mal, bueno, ya sabes cómo es Crookshanks con él" "Oye" Maúlle indignado.

"… Y Ron siempre se pone tan... molesto por eso, quiero decir honestamente es ridículo… Él sólo se lo saco de la manga, él hizo algunas acusaciones bastante horribles acerca de cómo estaba viendo a otros hombres a sus espaldas… que si ésta era la forma en que mi gato lo trataba… me refiero… Él sabe que el cambio al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ha sido bastante difícil, a eso súmale la propuesta de matrimonio e irnos a vivir juntos… y por supuesto que el tomo mi negativa por el momento como un rechazo completo ante tal idea... Y entonces él sólo ... se fue. Me dijo jamás me molestara en intentar hablar con él de nuevo"

Mi humana se sienta en su sofá derrotada y se hunde contra la parte posterior. Esta noche verdaderamente ha hecho mella en ella, y con un "mew" simpático salto a su regazo y me acurruco allí. El regazo de mi humana siempre es el lugar más cómodo, e inmediatamente un ronroneo se escapa de mi garganta, una vez más cuando ella comienza a frotar detrás de mis orejas.

El macho peliegro se arrodilla automáticamente al nivel de los ojos de mi humana, con una expresión de empatía y tristeza. Sé que le duele ver a mi humana en ese estado.

"Mione, lo siento, me gustaría poder... bueno, ya sabes lo que dice Ron es…"

"No tienes que hacer o decir nada Harry, en verdad esta…"

"No digas que está bien Hermione, porque has estado llorando, sé que estas últimas semanas no han sido las mejores para ti. Caray, cualquiera puede ver eso. Sólo deseo que existiera alguna manera de que pudiera hacer algo por ti, que sea mejor para ti".

 _Conozco una manera en la que puedes hacer lo mejor para mi humana, pelinegro, me digo a mí mismo, aunque me distraje por unos segundos porque mi humana me seguía rascando detrás de las orejas otra idea genial se me vino a la cabeza "Haz eso, eso con la boca que los humanos hacen" seguro a mi humana le encantar._

"Lo sé, Harry, gracias. Es sólo que no creo que haya nada que pudieras hacer ahora mismo."

Mis orejas se agudizan con interés por lo que viene. El macho pelinegro levanta una mano y suavemente pone un dedo en la barbilla de mi humana, obligándola a mirarlo, me doy cuenta exactamente el momento en el que se sus ojos se encuentran porque las piernas de mi humana se tensaron debajo de mí ¿Cómo puede negar mi humana que no siente mas que amistad por el macho pelinegro que esta frente a nosotros? Se miran el uno al otro durante un largo rato antes de que las palabras escapen de él.

"Me dirías si pudiera hacer algo, ¿no?" La voz del macho pelinegro cambio, se hizo más grave, incluso. Justo en ese segundo yo sabía que esto no era bueno solo para mi humana… naturalmente, cualquier macho sería muy afortunado de tener a mi humana, ella es un hermoso ejemplar.

"Yo ... por supuesto que lo haría, Harry."

"Sólo... sólo hay que seguir aguantando, ¿no?"

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió. El macho peli negro se inclina hacia adelante, temeroso de que mi humana pudiera o quisiera alejarse –Como si realmente pudiera-. Miro hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver como su boca presiona suavemente la de ella.

No había que explica por qué, ni cómo, sólo que lo hizo, como si fuera el instinto. De inmediato ronroneó satisfecho por el trabajo bien hecho. Ciertamente habrá cosas que se tratarán después de esto, parches que mi humana tendrá que tapar, como decirle adiós a ese macho pelirrojo como pareja. Aunque espero en secreto que no deje de ser amigo de mi humana y el pelinegro. Me gusta tener a alguien a quien atormentan, ya sabes. Habrá problemas por resolver, los arreglos que se tengan que hacer se harán y estoy seguro de que habrá una gran cantidad de problemas emocionales con los que este par tendrá que luchar, pero lo más importante… Este era un comienzo.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, básicamente eso fue todo el fic, la autora deja a nuestra imaginación el resto de la historia, pero al menos sabemos que tenemos un minino ahí que estará apoyando cuando algo no vaya bien, les recuerdo que la historia original es de Midwestern Sorceress w w u/4553014/midwestern-sorceress les dejo su perfil por si gustan ver o conocer un poco más de ella.

Sobre lo de pasar fics en español…. Bueno es la primera vez que lo hago, no me quedo perfecto pero… es que es mas fácil "leer en ingles" que pasarlo al español jaja no sé si les pasa pero tiene todo el sentido cuando estás leyendo pero no encuentras la palabra en español… en Fin, si lo vuelvo a hacer, prometo mejorar.


End file.
